Darknut
Darknuts (タートナック, Tartnuck) are recurring enemies in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. They premiered in the first The Legend of Zelda. They resemble a large knight, equipped with heavy armor and a large sword. Darknuts are notoriously difficult to defeat, and are considered the hardest non-boss/non-miniboss enemy in the game. Darknut may be a mistranslation of "Dark Knight". They are very similar to the Iron Knuckle. There are few discernible differences, one being the Gothic appearance of Darknut's armor as opposed to the somewhat Eastern appearance of the Iron Knuckle's armor. Darknuts are also more similar to humanoids, where as Iron Knuckles are closer to empty shells. Apart from that, the two have never appeared in a game together. Additionally, since Ocarina of Time, Iron Knuckles have wielded two-handed axes while Darknuts prefer swords or maces. Early Armos Knights also mimic the behavior of the Darknut. __TOC__ ''The Legend of Zelda'' In The Legend of Zelda, these enemies looked like knights with a cape and a horned helmet. They come in red and blue types, with blue being the stronger of the two. They move slowly and were only a danger when Link came in direct contact with them. They are considered one of the most difficult enemies in the game, especially when in groups. Only attacking them from behind will hurt them, and touching them causes Link a lot of damage. A good way for Link to hurt them was to position himself where one would walk by him, and then fight when they walked near him. In the instruction manual, the description was: "The knight who lives in the labyrinths. He has lots of attacking power. He repels Link's attacks from the front with his shield." ''Link's Awakening'' These enemies are called "soldiers" in the English version of Link's Awakening, but "Darknuts" in the Japanese version. They retain much of their original appearance, and reside in Kanalet Castle. Their shields make a frontal assault difficult, but some carry an unseen bow instead of a sword and shield. They act exactly the same as Moblins and stalfos knights from the same game. In Link's Awakening DX they are all blue. It is implied that they were once servants of Richard who went berserk and drove him away from the castle. Some confuse moblins for Darknuts, and vice-versa. ''Oracle of Seasons'' and Oracle of Ages Darknuts reappeared in Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages. They act the same as in Link's Awakening. Like the first game, they come in red or blue, with one exception in Oracle of Seasons. Red is the weakest color, while blue is twice as strong in defense as red. The one exception in Oracle of Seasons is gold, and is twice as powerful as any other Darknut in the game (see: Golden Monsters). Like in Link's Awakening, the Darknuts vary from carrying a shield and sword to a bow. The Darknuts with a bow are generally less aggressive than Darknuts that carry a sword and shield, as they will not charge Link like the sword-carriers do. Both types are more common in Labrynna than they are in Holodrum. Using the Magnetic Glove Darknuts can be attracted or repelled, the blue having an Northern charge and the red having a Southern charge. ''Four Swords'' The Darknut received a new model in Four Swords, obtaining a color that lived up to its name far more than previous colors. Like its early predecessors, the Darknut is only vulnerable on its side or back. Frontal assaults are completely useless against it. This Darknut tends to quickly dash and strike its opponent. These Darknuts are not normal opponents, but are in fact, mini-bosses. The Wind Waker In its first appearance in a 3D Zelda, The Wind Waker's Darknut's lethality increased tenfold. Wielding a long serrated blade, and wearing strong armor, they are one of the the most difficult non-boss enemies in the game. The Darknut is also resourceful. If it drops its sword, it can pick up fallen weapons, such as a Moblin's polearm, or engage in hand-to-hand combat. They will also perform the great spin attack if they see Link charging said attack. Their martial arts skills are formidable; unarmed Darknuts attack with either a flurry of quick karate chops or a spinning jump kick that can send Link reeling. Underneath their helmet, they resemble a humanoid jackal. Finding a Darknut normally means the presence of the enemy scenario. Its only weak point is the back, where a seam in its armor leaves it vulnerable. The best way to deal with these powerful enemies is the Parry Attack, with the A-button at the right time, which avoids the sword and allows easy removal of the helmet or armor . Depending on where the hit landed, either its body armor or helmet will fall off, leaving either their head vulnerable to a boomerang, or their body open to sword hits. Darknut armor can also be destroyed by repeated sword strikes, but this strategy is time-consuming and hazardous. They first appear in the Tower of Gods, after it has been unsealed. Darknuts start off appearing singularly, or far apart from each other. Later they appear in groups, culminating in a pack of four in the Savage Labyrinth on Outset Island. Darknuts in this game have varying armor, which may denote ranks. The armor colors are silver, gold, black and red. Most Darknuts use round bucklers, although there are some that don't. Highly ranked black and red armored Darknuts sometimes wear differently shaped helmets. It will also be revealed that they have a beard if Link removes the helmet with a parry technique. Darknuts are the only enemy to carry Knight's Crests with them. Once the main body armor is off, Link can use the Grappling Hook to steal them. Collecting ten crests and taking them to Orca on Outset Island will earn Link the right to learn the Hurricane Spin. Mighty Darknut Mighty Darknuts are captains , and are essentially stronger, more heavily armored versions of lower-ranking Darknuts. They have a different appearance than the original, with shining red or black armor and a long red cape with a black tunic underneath. The Mighty Darknut appears in The Wind Waker. Ganondorf is confident that Mighty Darknuts are capable of defeating Link . How to defeat The Mighty Darknut has a considerably higher amount of attack power and defense than standard Darknuts, but is still simple to defeat in combat. There are a few ways to kill it: *Using the parry (A) command twice on its back to destroy both the cape and the armor and Link can attack it until it is defeated. *Using the parry (A) command on the Mighty Darknut's helmet then using the Boomerang to daze it, followed by running behind and knocking its cape and armor off. *Shooting Fire or Ice Arrows at its back until it explodes. *Shooting a Fire Arrow at it to burn its cape. *As with most enemies, Mighty Darknuts can be destroyed in one hit from a Light Arrow. *When facing multiple Mighty Darknuts, it is possible for one to hit another, damaging it if it has been stripped of its armor. Locations This lists the location of all caped Mighty Darknuts found in the game: *Link is forced to fight two Mighty Darknuts on his third visit to Hyrule Castle. *There is a Mighty Darknut on the way to Ganon's Tower from Hyrule Castle. *There are some in a secret room in Ganon's Tower. If, during the maze in which Link fights Phantom Ganon, from the start he goes back, left, forward, left, forward he will find a hidden room where there are three Mighty Darknuts. *There are two in the room after Phantom Ganon, guarding the door to Puppet Ganon's battle room. They will not come back if they are defeated. They wear different helmets to one another. It should be noted that although the Nintendo Gallery mentions that only "some" wear capes, only caped Darknuts are considered to be acceptable for a Mighty Darknut figurine. Other Darknut captains can be found in places such as the Savage Labyrinth, the Wind Temple and Ice Ring Isle, but they are not considered a Mighty Darknut unless they wear a cape. ''The Minish Cap'' The Dark Nuts (as the name is spelled in this game) and Red Dark Nut return from The Wind Waker. Its only vulnerable spot is the cape on its back, which must be struck while it recovers from a sword swing (the Red Dark Nut also has a powerful sword thrust attack). They can also be stunned by a bomb. Link cannot remove their armor, but it is not necessary to defeat them. The Red Dark Nuts also have an electric attack which will make Link's life go down quite a bit. Black Knight The Black Knight appears exclusively in the Minish Cap, and only in Dark Hyrule Castle. Its endurance and strength exceed any other's, and it recovers from attacks and blocks much quicker than regular Dark Nuts, but it still features the same moves and attack patterns as the other Dark Nuts in the Minish Cap. The Black Knight also uses a powerful electricity attack. Link encounters the Black Knight twice, once as the sub-boss of Dark Hyrule Castle, and again, along with two Royal Darknuts, to attempt to stop Link from interrupting Vaati's ritual. (This is the only noted appearance of Royal Dark Nuts.) After completing the game, Link can receive a figurine for the Black Knight. Twilight Princess ]] In Twilight Princess, Darknuts remain one of the most powerful enemies in the game, becoming even harder than their The Wind Waker counterparts. They still retain some of their characteristics like removable armor and high defense, but now have increased speed and more sword techniques. Its armor has become less bulky and more streamlined like a medieval knight. They still use a large sword and shield. Midna does not know how to beat them, but suggests to Link he try using all of his sword techniques. Darknuts come in two phases, the first being armored. The best strategy is for Link to draw it towards him, backflip when they plunge their sword down, and then land a Jump Strike. The Back Slice, Helm Splitter and Mortal Draw are also effective. Bomb arrows can be used to remove a Darknut's armor from afar (or Bomblings provided Link angles them so as to not hit the Darknut head-on), but the Darknut's shield will soak up any arrows aimed at it directly. Link must instead target the ground immediately next to or behind the Darknut. When Link lands a hit on it, some of its armor strips off, though not as quickly or in as large amounts as in The Wind Waker. Eventually, when all its armor is off, revealing its under-armor chain mail, it will jump back and throw its weapon at Link. It then pulls out a smaller sword (a rapier), granting it different attacks, and becomes much more agile, having shed its bulky armor. An unarmored Darknut will attack with two cuts in succession, which give Link a split-second opening to counterattack, a thrust, or a kick which can briefly throw Link off balance. The Darknut will also become far more adept at blocking Link's attacks and will dodge explosions and arrows effortlessly. Jump attacks, jump strikes, and back slices can send a Darknut reeling just long enough to attack. One Darknut with a different helmet, sword and shield is the mini-boss in the Temple of Time, while others commonly guard items such as keys or new areas. They appear either solo or with another in the main game, and as a trio in the final level of the Cave of Ordeals (4 if Link has already completed it once). Darknuts come in several different colors, but have no discernible differences in behavior or difficulty, although some believe that Gold Darknuts are slightly stronger. Although the Darknuts were very few in ''Twilight Princess, some believe that the one final Darknut fought before entering the battle with Ganondorf was indeed a Mighty Darknut. Some reasons for this thought is because it had different patterns than the other two fought earlier. Also, his armor was blue unlike all other Darknuts in the game except for one fought in the Cave of Ordeals. Another reason is that Ganondorf would be unlikely to put only one regular Darknut as the final defense when two guarded another room in the castle. thumb|300px|right|[[Link equipped with the Magic Armor fighting two Darknuts.]] Another Darknut in Twilight Princess believed to be a Mighty Darknut is the first one fought in the Temple of Time. Unlike the other Darknuts in Twilight Princess, this one has a different style helmet, a round shield, a double-edged sword and unique gold and red markings. The Darknut in the Temple of Time has a sword that resembles Ganondorf's sword. ''Link's Crossbow Training'' In the spin-off title Link's Crossbow Training, a Darknut appears as the boss of stage 8-3. His appearance is identical to the Temple of Time Darknut in Twilight Princess, but he attacks by unleashing a swarm of bats in addition to sword swings. His shield is invulnerable, so Link must wait until the Darknut attacks to shoot his armor off with the crossbow. The armor appears to be enchanted, as each piece turns into a larger bat that attacks Link after it has been shot off the Darknut. When all of the Darknut's armor is gone, he will attack with his short-sword, similar to his attacks in Twilight Princess, but he also gains a teleportation move, in which he turns into a swarm of bats in order to move closer to Link and attack. When Link lands several consecutive hits on him, he will use this move, only with one or more white bats that are worth 100-300 points. By shooting these white bats, Link can whittle down Darknut's health and defeat him. Valiant Comics In the Valiant Comic series, there is an exceptionally strong type of Darknut known as Darknut Prime, as mentioned by Zelda. Other Appearances *A very similar looking enemy appears in The Adventure of Link, but is called an Iron Knuckle. *Some of the tougher Hylian Soldiers encountered in A Link to the Past retain shields and swords, but not the same level of difficulty. *The Zora Warriors in Phantom Hourglass are very similar to Darknuts in terms of appearance and fighting style, the biggest differences being their aquatic nature and lack of armor. *It is not stated nor are there any other obvious appearances, but the final stage of the boss in Phantom Hourglass, where Bellum takes control of Linebeck, has a very striking resemblance to the Darknuts in other games, mostly to those in Twilight Princess. The Phantom enemies also look similar to a Darknut. See also *Iron Knuckle *Soldier *Armos Knight *Phantom